


The Sheik

by houndsoflove



Category: There Will Be Blood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houndsoflove/pseuds/houndsoflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams of Hollywood. Ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sheik

William Bandy had been out of town to see the pictures, and when he returned to Little Boston he tacked chips of metal to the soles of his church shoes and danced on his porch. He said everyone in the city danced like that, with frantic kicks and taps and turns, arms whirling round like the fins of a wind-pump. Eli reluctantly withheld his judgment until he saw Bandy again, glassy-eyed and wistful in the scrub amongst his goats.

‘I saw the most wonderful movie the other day, preacher,’ William sighed.

‘What was the name of it?’ asked Eli lightly, sweating in throat-to-toe black while Bandy reclined in his dusty undershirt.

‘ _Flesh and the Devil_ ,’ mumbled William. ‘It wouldn’t have interested you.’

Eli smiled wanly.

‘Preacher, I want to go to Hollywood. I want to be in the pictures.’ William fumbled with a folded piece of paper that he’d tugged out of his jeans pocket. It was a clipping from a newspaper; on it was the photograph of a handsome, sombre man, preceding a long article.

‘He’s dead now,’ William continued, holding the clipping up beside his face and posing. ‘Don’t you think I look like him?’


End file.
